User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/New Legendaries Ranking
So after the Balance changes, some of the Legendary improved a lot, but some are worse, today, I'm going to Update my Legendary ranking, please don't get mad if you disagree, let's get going at the new legendary ranking 12. Sparky Sparky barely HAVE defensive potential, as if she attacks,your push is bacically destroyed. But she's too easy to counter, Zap, Ice Spirit, Lightning, swarms can basically kill her easily, Sparky also die to rocket, meaning it's HP isn't enough, I'd like to request to convert Sparky from a damage dealer to a Tank, she need more HP, faster hit speed but lower damage. REWORK THE SPARKY SUPERCELL '11. Inferno Dragon' ' '''Starting from here are cards that are actually very good. Despite being ranked 2nd to last place, After Inferno Dragon's Buff, it IMPROVED A LOT, he had decent HP, great damage and cheap cost. But just like Sparky it's too easy to stop, E-Wiz is what Inferno Dragon fears (E-Wiz is also popular), Inferno Dragon steps above Sparky just because he can kill tanks easily, plus he's a flying unit, meaning he had less counters Also,' INFERNO DRAGON WAS BUFFED TWICE WHILE SPARKY REMAINS UNCHANGED''' 10. Lava Hound Lava Hound, is also a very powerful legendary. However, after Inferno Dragon's buff, he became much weaker, and seen a decrease in usage. Lava Hound's most powerful combo is known as the LavaLoon, which I HATE SO MUCH, nut other than that, it wasn't really as effective as before at most deck 9. Princess Princess' main weakness is her very low HP, making her vulnerable to the Log, which is super popular. Princess however is very powerful at siege, thanks to her range, also great at bait decks, as she can bait down opponents log or arrows, making a counterpush. Also her awesome splash damage made her amazing at taking down minions 8. Bandit 3 Days ago, Bandit could've been the top 5, but after Nght Witch and Battle Ram nerf, bridge spam was literally dead, hurting Bandit and Inferno Dragon a lot (That's also part of the reason Inferno Dragon is ranked 2nd to last), bandit is still a great card otherwise, Bandit's charge can really be a pain, OUCH! Bandit's main weakness is the Knight, which is very popular 7. Night Witch After 7 brutal nerfs at 2 different balance change, Night Witch became a bit weak, but still an amzing support. Her bats can deal a ton of damage, unlike regular bats, possibly destroy the tower if tank, after her major nerf, she was expected to be very weak, but it wasn't as weak as people expected 6. Lumberjack So far the most underrated card in the game, Lumberjack is my favourite 2nd Legendary in the game, his rage spell brings all of his allies FRENZY, especially in 2v2, he's very dangerous with supports, Lumberjack is also very strong in terms of his damage, 200 damage per strike and HITS EVERY 0.7 SECONDS! However his main flaw is his HP isn't enough, so the overall outcome didn't came as expected, still great against hog riders though! 5. Log Log is very overrated, it's very versatile, as it can knock back big guys and kill ground swarms, and it also only cost 2 elixir, Log is so great to fit a lot of decks, but what makes me think Log's overrated is because it's lack of ability to hit air, and also Zap works better and it's just common! That doesn't make log bad though! As it's pushback is very valueable 4. Graveyard After Haunting the game since halloween, Graveyard was finally nerfed, but 2 skeletons really isn't a big deal, it can still deal heavy damage for it's cost, and Graveyard was the only OP legendary which is not falling until the nerf (Even Log and E-Wiz did fall a bit), Graveyard will still offer the same value 3. Miner Miner was my all time favourite legendary in the game, his high HP and ability to go underground and appear anywhere at the map made him my favourite legendary, the damage to normal troops was good, but to crown tower it wasn't that high, so what i do is use him to tank my offensive unit, and it can really destroy! 2. Ice Wizard Before, ice wizard could possibly be the bottom 3, but After his buff (Or rework), Ice Wizard is just so OP, he can shut down graveyard, skeleton army (all popular cards), also his slow down ability is so good, he can be a replacement for night witch, as his slow down is very crucial! But not as crucial as.......... 1. E-Wiz ....... E-WIZ'S STUN! E-Wiz had a huge fall, but made a huge comeback very soon, he reached the top ranking that's to his stun, able to reset charge, also his spawn damage is very decent, as decent as zap! Despite He can't survive A Mini PEKKA swing anymore, he's still the best legendary in the game. So do you agree that E-Wiz deserves to be 1st place? And does sparky deserve to be last? Comment down below! Category:Blog posts